Kære Lillesøster
by Qui-Gina Jinn
Summary: Min RPG-karakter Justin har mistet sin lillesøster in-game. Det her er en række små glimt af tiden omkring det. Kommentarer er altid velkomne ;
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Harry Potter, I'm merely playing in the universe._

Justin stod længe og stirrede på ilden i den store kamin. Ved siden af ham sad Wilderon og gloede afventende op på ham.

Med en insisterende miauen puffede katten utålmodigt til Justins ben. Justin sukkede dybt og så ned på den store kat. "Ja ja, jeg skal nok!" sagde han og rystede opgivende på hovedet.

Han tog en håndfuld susepulver fra krukken ved siden af kaminen og vejede den lidt i hånden, inden han smed pulveret ind i ilden. Justin samlede Wilderon op og forsvandt i de grønne flammer.

En lang tur senere stod Justin i sine forældres stue. Han kunne ikke få sig selv til at sige barndomshjem – det gjorde for ondt, bragte for mange minder om hvad der ikke kom tilbage. Han bukkede sig og satte Wilderon ned på gulvet. Katten strøg straks hen til 'dens' sofa og rullede sig sammen som en uformelig, pelset pude.

Justin rettede sig op og stod ansigt til ansigt med sin mor. Hun lignede en, der ikke havde sovet i dagevis og hendes øjne var røde og forgrædte. Uden et ord slog hun armene om sin søn og knugede ham ind til sig. Justin lagde forsigtigt armene om den rystende kvinde og aede hende stilfærdigt på ryggen. Han kunne mærke, at hun græd. Med en dyb vejrtrækning kæmpede han for at stoppe sine egne tårer. Som om han ikke havde grædt nok, tilbage på skolen.

Justin så op og fik øje på sin far, der stod i døren. Faderens sært tomme, smertefulde blik var for meget for Justin. De tårer han havde kæmpet for at holde tilbage, begyndte lige så stille at rulle ned over hans kinder.

Et øjeblik efter mærkede Justin faderens stærke arme omkring sig, da han omfavnede dem begge. De blev stående sådan længe, forenet i en dyb, tavs sorg. Ingen af dem sagde noget og den eneste lyd der hørtes, var moderens dæmpede hulken mod Justins bryst.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin så på den hvide kiste. Kisten, hans søster lå i. Den kiste, hun ikke burde have ligget i.

Han havde set hende, tilbage på Sankt Argentum. Lægen havde gjort hvad han kunne for at gøre hende pænt i stand. Men det var umuligt at skjule hvor unaturligt bleg hun havde været. Selv for en død.

Det var stadig fuldkommen uvirkeligt for Justin, at hun virkelig var væk. At det var hendes kolde krop der lå i den hvide kiste.

Der blev sunget omkring ham, men Justin hørte det kun fjernt, som sad han i en osteklokke.

Han følte sig tom indvendig, udhulet.

De sidste par dage havde været en følelsesmæssig rutchebanetur til nu, hvor han knap kunne føle noget mere.

Der var ikke andet end en dump, tåget følelsesløshed og en døs, Justin ikke følte han kunne vågne fra.

Hvis bare han kunne, så ville alt være godt. Han ville være tilbage på skolen i Sibirien, sammen med sin elskede lillesøster. Ikke sidde her, til hendes begravelse.

Folk omkring ham rejste sig og som en søvngænger rejste Justin sig med dem.

Uendeligt langsomt forsvandt den hvide kiste ned i det mørke, sorte hul.

De sidste ståler fra den skarpe vintersol sendte et gyldent skær over den frostdækkede jord og fik stenene på de omkringliggende grave til at stråle. Himlen var klar og dybblå. Justin ænsede det ikke. Han så kun det mørke der opslugte hans søster. En enkelt mørkerød rose prydede den hvide kiste. Den var en skærende kontrast.

Justin følte en hånd på sin skulder, men så ikke op. Hans far lagde armen om ham og trykkede ham ind til sig. Faderens anden arm lå omkring Justins mor, der opløst i gråd havde gemt hovedet mod sin mands bryst.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin åbnede forsigtigt døren til pigernes sovesal. Den var tom, ligesom opholdsstuen.  
>Alle var nede at spise på dette tidspunkt.<br>Det passede ham fint. Han havde brug for at være alene.

Ganske stille krøb han op i Aislings seng. Der lå en sweater i fodenden.  
>Justin samlede den op og lod den glide gennem fingrene. Den duftede stadig af hende. Så knugede han den ind til sig med en dyb, rystende vejrtrækning. Han gemte hovedet i sweaterens bløde garn.<br>Den fik hurtigt en våd plet, der hvor hans tårer faldt.

En kold snude skubbede til hans bare fod.  
>Justin så op."Ernie..."<br>Den hvide lækat så på ham med hovedet på skrå. Nærmest som om den spurgte om hvor dens ejer blev af.  
>Justin rakte en hånd ud og aede den på hovedet. "Hun... hun kommer ikke tilbage" fik han mumlet.<br>Lækatten så længe på ham. Så satte den i et langtrukkent piv, inden den hoppede ned fra sengen og pilede over gulvet til vinduet, der stod på klem.  
>Den så en enkelt gang tilbage på Justin inden den forsvandt ud af vinduet.<p>

Justin stirrede tomt efter den.

Et eller andet sted vidste han, at det var sidste gang han havde set den.


End file.
